relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Kotoha
) | affiliation = Debate Club: Vice President, a debate leader | species = Human | gender = Female | age = 18 | height = 5'3" (160 cm) | weight = 108 lbs (49 kg) | hair = Light brown | eyes = Blue }}Kotoha (コトハ) is a supporting character in Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation and a special supporting character in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!. She is one of the four vice presidents of the Debate Club and one of the five debate team leaders. Appearance Kotoha appears similar to Monika but she has blue eyes and brown hair in a hime cut and a ponytail (with a light yellow ribbon) and braided hair down the sides of her hair. She is usually shown to be happy or worried. Personality Kotoha is a sweet girl. She really cares for other people just like Fujio. Ever since the Debate Club's main character became a new team leader of the debate team, Kotoha has grown more attached to the female main character and feels pity for the main character's failures. She dearly wanted to help the main character even if it means getting sidetracked from her own goals and dreams. When Kotoha and the other leaders of the debate team were put into the Kai's Deathcube contraption in Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, Kotoha was the first person to find the Debate Club's main character in the cube-like death maze and they traveled together ever since. Even when Kotoha was poisoned, slowing dying, she remained optimistic and she fell in love with the female main character as she loved her back. Kotoha was disgusted with Chojiro wen Chojiro went insane to the point where he "murdered" Fujio and stayed away from Chojiro with the help of the female main character. History ''Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation By the end of the game, Kotoha found the female main character crying in the halls. She sat down with the female main character to comfort her. While Kotoha's dream is to become a spokeswoman, she will also try to help the female main character's imprisoned father by becoming a defense lawyer in the female main character's place. Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club! The Debate Club's Vice Presidents were soon deleted and later spawned in the Belief Club's current game, ''Doki Doki -disBelief- Torture Club!, as special guests for the Belief Club's Deathcube event and Kotoha was one of the special guests. Once the Deathcube game start, Kotoha is struck with poisonous needles from a trapped room in which she didn't know was poison until later. She shortly met up with Fujio, then the Debate Main Character. Kotoha and Fujio helped carry the Debate Main Character throughout the booby-trapped cubed maze as the Debate Main Character had a leg injury. After a majority of Deathcube contestants were grouped up and when the contestants became afraid of Chojiro's temper, they became afraid of him, especially after Chojiro threw Fujio into a death trap. The Belief Club's Main Character and his player helped the Debate Main Character and Kotoha escape the Deathcube, avoiding Chojiro's fury. By then, the poison that Kotoha suffered from the start of the Deathcube grew to the point where she was dying. She confessed to the Debate Main Character that she loves her as the Debate Main Character loves her back, hoping Kotoha survives. While Kotoha managed to get out of the Deathcube with the help of the Debate Main Character and Belief Main Character, Kotoha succumbed to the poison and died outside the Deathcube in front of Kai and Koshiro. The Debate Main Character cried in grief. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus During the invasion in the Literature Club Hub World, Debate Club President Koshiro spawned his four Debate Club Vice Presidents to torture them to keep the Doki Doki Virus running. The Debate Club members were really confused about what's going on in their world until Monika explained to them. Then their torture session began. By the time the Literature Club members reach their torture rooms, Koshiro already teleported them away. The next time the Debate Club Vice Presidents are seen are near the end of the game when Kai turned them into Category:Datanoid Avatars to help reduce the cost of the Doki Doki Virus. The Debate Club members and the recaptured Belief Club members as avatars were given the powers of the KaiserFever Deviranger, using unused assets of the Drama Club. The avatars were forced to serve under Kai and fight the Literature Club and Drama Club Digirangers against their own will as they battled in the Deathcube where they once feared. During the final battles, the Literature Club and Drama Club members found the real bodies of the Debate Club members on a table, being tortured painlessly. The avatars protected their real bodies from being interrupted by the Literature Club and Drama Club members until the TeraKaimera was being formed. The Devirangers including the avatars were forced into the TeraKaimera to have their powers be used by the TeraKaimera. After the final battle with Infected Koshiro when the Debate Club Main Characters were freed by Koji and S-Squad Cyber Security Rangers, Koji gave the Debate Club members Drama Club powers in order to demote and delete Infected Koshiro. All available administrators added their votes to defeat Infected Koshiro. During the epilogue in the Nexus dimension (a.k.a. the real world), Kotoha, Debate Main Character, and Fujio stopped by the Literature Club to apologize to them and asked about Monika. The Debate Club members also mentioned that Chojiro is not with them since he may be releasing his temper somewhere else and that the Debate Club is being disbanded. Even though they will all lose their memories of the club hub worlds, Kotoha will keep her promise to Debate Main Character that she'll try to save the female main character's imprisoned father. Avatar Kotoha At some point during the Literature Club Hub World invasion in ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Kai—presumably with Koshiro's permission—created avatars of the Debate Club Vice Presidents as well as Kai's former Belief Club members. These avatars were given the powers of KaiserFever Deviranger with Avatar Kotoha having the power of Deviranger ViralGreen (デビレンジャー・バイラルグリーン Debirenjā BairaruGurīn), with the motto "Turbulence of the Sky" (空の乱れ Sora no Midare), which controls the viral power of wind. Category:Debate Club members Category:Vice Presidents